Estoy a tu lado
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: Yamamoto no tenía la culpa de nada, el jamas se lo hizo saber. ¿Entonces porque dolía demasiado? La lluvia en ocasiones es buena, esconde las lagrimas, pero hay veces en que la nube toma de la mano a la tormenta para que esta se tranquilice. 1859. Dedicado: Tary-Hime


**Estoy a tu lado.**

* * *

Las lagrimas no se detenían, y las que paraban al final de su barbilla algunas tenían el descaro de resbalarse todavía por su cuello, haciéndolo sentir mas miserable.

¿Qué pasaba? Era muy fácil, se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia hacia el beisbolista, pero este jamás se había dado cuenta, y hoy, cometió la peor estupidez que pudo hacer cometido, el muy descarado le había presentado a su novia.

¿Desgraciado? No, eso era lo que no era. Yamamoto jamás se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el, nadie, excepto el mismo sabían que le gustaba la persona con la que todos los días estaba peleando…Yamamoto no tenia nada de culpa…absolutamente nada.

Pero aun así no podía reprimir las lágrimas, y para acabarle de fregar su día una tormenta se avecinaba, no podía ser más que el peor día de su vida.

Trato de calmarse y se puso de pie, lo que menos quería era estar encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, y aparte le prometió a su Decimo que no se descuidaría, e iría a comer.

La lluvia no tardo en descender, y Gokudera sin paraguas no pudo mas que mirarla y comenzar a caminar, le importaba una mierda que quedara empapado, incluso era mejor, así nadie podría ver a través de el.

Los arboles se movían con algo de brusquedad, y maldijo por no haber llevado un suéter al menos, chasqueo la lengua y miro hacia un parque, una pareja corría tomada de la mano, y el chico le había dado su chaqueta a su novia. Las lagrimas volvieron a acumularse cuando supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas,…Yamamoto podía ser tan caballeroso cuando se lo proponía.

Miro como se alejaban de ahí, y fue hasta la banca donde momentos atrás se encontraban ellos dos, sonrió tristemente y miro unos cuantos pétalos de flores que se habían desprendido, y habían volado hasta aquella banca.

No le dio importancia al tiempo, tampoco a que se enfermara y solo tomo uno de esos pétalos, jugando con el y llorando en silencio.

Una persona paso a su lado, pero le resto importancia, hasta que aquel ser no dejaba de observarlo, pues se había colocado delante de el. Gokudera alzo la vista con molestia.

— ¿…?—miró como Hibari lo miraba con ojos afilados, y gesto torcido, al contrario del peliplata el no se encontraba empapado, puesto que llevaba un paraguas y un abrigo de color negro.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Hibari? No estoy de humor para soportarte, bastardo—gruñó desviando la mirada, lo que menos quería es que el prefecto que tanto odiaba pudiera ver a través de el.

El pelinegro no se movió ningún centímetro, y continuo observándolo.

— ¡Hey bastardo, te he dicho que…!

Sintió como unos brazos lo apresaban contra el pecho contrario, no lo podía creer, Hibari… ¡lo estaba abrazando!

—H-Hibari…—murmuró completamente sorprendido y soltando el pétalo que antes había estado jugando.

—…—el aludido no respondió, y dejo que las lágrimas de Gokudera mojaran su abrigo, al igual que la lluvia ahora empapaba a ambos, pues en tal acto, el prefecto había soltado su paraguas.

Pasaron alrededor de seis minutos, donde la tormenta comenzaba a sucumbir Fue cuando Hibari al fin lo dejo de abrazar, pero no de soltar, su mano era el único contacto que quedaba.

—Vámonos—ordenó tirando de su brazo, Gokudera aun sorprendido no pudo mas que obedecer y colocarse bien el saco que Hibari le había ofrecido, así como momentos atrás Yamamoto a su novia.

Gokudera no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa al ver el pequeño sonrojo que Hibari tenia sobre sus mejillas, pero a pesar de eso no quitaba su frialdad.

_Después de todo ya lo había dicho Reborn, la nube y la tormenta van tomadas de la mano… _

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Tary-Hime-nee!**

**Ojala que te haya gustado este pequeño presente, y sobre todo hayas disfrutado la tierna escena.**

**Bien, también muchas gracias a quien se tomo el tiempo para leerlo y dejar un bonito review, porque…¿me dejaran comentarios, nee?**

**¿Reviews? (~.3.)~ yo se que quieren**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


End file.
